This invention relates to a system for suspension support of large objects such as television sets, stereo speakers and the like. Normally this type item is deployed by placement of the object on the floor, on a table, or the like though in certain situations they have been placed on shelving secured to a wall or supported from the ceiling. The present invention represents improvement in the art in that the object to be suspended may be of various sizes and shapes while continuing to be securely held by the suspension unit. Moreover the unit is capable of a rigid connection between the support system and the object to be supported whereby in the sense of television, stereo speakers, and the like, there is very little if any vibration or movement of the object during suspension that would interfere with visual or aural reception.